


Wedding Bouquet

by beigybabylizzy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/F, Marriage, Romance, Weddings, dahmo, jeongmi, kpopfanfiction, satzu - Freeform, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigybabylizzy/pseuds/beigybabylizzy
Summary: If you are meant to be, no matter how difficult the obstacles and challenges are, how hard it may be, you will always end up with that significant other whether it is against your will or not. That's just how love and destiny works.If you are meant to be, it will be.





	Wedding Bouquet

     A long white gown was placed on top of a bed and a white rose flower crown was placed beside it.  
  
     While wearing the glittering accessories one bye one, I couldn't help but hum a song. I guess I'm too happy right now. Who wouldn't be? It's the day. The day is finally here! Everyone is excited, especially me!  
  
     Sitting on my chair, I'm wearing a white bathrobe while facing myself on a mirror. I saw myself with sparkling jewelry, smiling and blooming. I combed my short hair and add a tiny bit of make-up.  
  
     I smiled.  
  
     I looked at a picture frame beside me. I touched the frame while looking at a beautiful young blonde smiling with me in the photo.  
  
     "I can't wait to see you walk the isle." I said to myself. "As much as I want to go and see you in person, it's going to be a bad luck."  
  
     I heard a knock outside the door.  
  
     "Come in,"  
  
     Momo came walking in, dragging her gown inside while muttering curses that is not pleasing to my ears.  
  
     Momo looked at me, wide-eyed. "Wow! You look great, Mina!" She exclaimed.  
  
     I giggled. "Thank you so much, Momo. You look great in your gown too."  
  
     She went to me and began to meddle with my hair. "There are a lot of people coming to the garden. The venue is really sheen. I love your taste, Mina."  
  
     "It's just my taste, it's the bride's too." I said. "Have you seen her?"  
  
     Momo shakes her head. She pouted, "The other girls are pushing me outside. It's not fair! I want to see her too!" She placed the flower crown on top of my head. "I came to check on you and it seems like you don't need any help."  
  
     "Let's just wait for her to walk on the isle then." I said, standing up. I looked at the clock near the bed. "The wedding will start in a few more hours so I have to get ready."  
  
     "Don't pee yourself while waiting for the bride!" She said, walking towards the door.  
  
     "Ha-ha-ha, very funny, Momo."  
  
     I'm excitedーtoo excited. Before, I'm just imagining this day to come. Now, it's hereーthe day is finally here! Oh, how I can't wait!  
  
~  
  
  
    "Mina!" Tzuyu shouted.  
  
     I turned my back and saw her standing at the door with a flower-crown in hand.  
  
     "The wedding will start in a few minutes!" She placed the flower crown on my head, and fixed my gown. "You're the only one we're expecting in the venue. Well the bride hasn't arrived yet, but still! I ran as fast as I could to go and get you a new flower-crown. You're lucky we have an extra. That Hirai Momo..."  
  
    "Calm down, Tzuyu." I said, giggling. "You're not the one who's getting married. And don't blame, Momo. She didn't know the flower crown was filled with pests."  
  
     "I'm sorry. I'm just excited."  
  
     "Too bad I can't take a quick look at the bride." I sighed.  
  
     "Oh, Mina! She's gorgeous!" Tzuyu exclaimed. "Her eyes are beaming like when the sun rays meet the sea. Her hair is like the color of gold. She looks like a princess in her wedding gown. You should've seen her!"  
  
     "I can imagine her already. Is she... wearing the necklace I gave her?" I ask.  
  
     "Yes! Back in the hotel, the girls and I are really jealous with the necklace. It's so beautiful. She's really lucky!"  
  
     I smiled. The necklace will suit her for today's wedding. I can't wait to see her walk the isle today, at the same time I'm anxious. What if something bad will happen? I don't want that.  
  
     "What are you two doing?" Sana said, entering the room. "Tzuyu, darling, I told you to fetch her and not to have chit-chats. The guests are waiting. Let's go!"  
  
     Arriving at the venue, I greeted the guests and talked to some of them. I checked the venue one last time. The ark covered in flowers is maintained very well, the chairs, the red carpet, it's all perfect! Yet how come I feel anxious? I hate this. I might screw up.  
  
     Jihyo came towards me with a phone on her ear. "Okay, got it. I'll inform her. Thank you, Chaeyoung." She said and hung up. "The bride is on her way here. Are you ready, Mina?"  
  
     "Y-yeah..." I stammer. I can't hide my excitement and anxiety. This day must be perfect for her.  
  
     The music started and one by one, relatives and friends walked the isle. The way to the ark is a long walk. There are at least 250 guests attending the weddingーfamily, friends, relatives, workers, so on and so fort. It's supposed to be only a hundred-fifty but the bride insisted so no choice but to fulfill her wish.  
  
     The butterflies glide freely around the garden. The sound of birds chirping are music to the ears. The flowers smells so good. The mild wind lashed through my skin as I walk the red carpet.  
  
     While walking to the arc with Dahyun (the wife of my best friend) I couldn't help but panic.  
  
     _'I must stay calm. I must stay calm.'_ I said to myself.  
  
     "Calm down, Mina." Dahyun said. She might've felt how my hands tremble while she's wrapping her arm on mine.  
  
     "This day must be perfect, Dahyun." I said. "I don't want a single mistake."  
  
     "Lookー" Dahyun looked around and faced me, "ーit's great! Nothing bad will happen. Just wait for the bride and everything will be all right."  
  
     I took a deep breathe and exhaled.  
  
     Dahyun and I parted ways. I hugged each member of both families, then I stood at the end of the isle, waiting for the bride.  
  
     "She's here!" Nayeon said while shaking.  
  
     I felt my heart stopped beating for a moment when Nayeon said that the woman I love already arrived.  
  
~  
  
     White rose petals hovering freely around the garden of fresh flowers. On a far table across the pathway, candles and rings, and white cards for the guests are being placed. Chairs are covered in white fabric, and white roses are hanged as designs. Flowers are on top of short-size pillars that are placed beside the chairs. The men are wearing black and white suits while the bridesmaids and the flower-girls wear white gowns and flower-crowns on top of their heads. An ark overlaid with white roses and wild flowers that stands tall and strong was placed behind me. And red colored carpet covered by white rose petals. I can already imagine the bride to walk on it. The venue is perfect for her. It matches her never-ending beauty.  
  
     When the last family member walked the isle and went to her seat, a string quartet then played Canon in D when the bride appearedーwrapping her arm around her father's, with a bouquet in her other hand. The guests stands up while the bride and her father walked to the arc.  
  
     At that moment, my whole world and the time just _stopped_. She walked the isle in slow motion. She had this sweet smile on her face, waving her hand to the guests as she passed by. My knees are quivering, my hands are sweatingー _my entire body is sweating_. These overwhelming feelings that I cannot control might lead me into tears.  
  
     _She's breathtaking._  
  
     While watching her walk the isle to my way, I take my time to reminisce everything from our past. From the day I met her, and from the days we spent our time _together_ :  
  
  
     Jeongyeon and I were not close. We first met back in college when one of my best friends (Momo) is having her so called _never-ending_ party to celebrate her 3rd Year Anniversary with her girlfriend and her birthday together. She forced me to come! She really dragged me out of my room just to join her party, _because that's what best friends are for_.  
  
     I'm not fond of parties. I would rather stay at home and read books than to go out and interact with noisy teenagers. I'm just, let's say, chill. More of an Ambivert, a mixture of Introvert and Extrovert.  
  
     So there, Momo dragged me to her party. I'm just wearing my casual attire: ripped jeans, blue sweater, black tennis shoes, and a black MLB cap (comfy, right?). The other people in the party are wearing casual attires too. We had games, we ate, we danced and we did karaoke. I talked to Nayeon who is busy talking to me about her first experience as a photographer. And then Momo introduced me to her cousin: _Yoo Jeongyeon_. Actually, I've seen Jeongyeon already but not met her formally. I've seen her with Momo a lot, plus we're going to the same university. Our age are just years apart, and I thought she's more of a sport-ish type of a person, but heck, I was wrong. She's more into literatureーlike meーand traveling. So I met Jeongyeon and we said our Hi and Hellos, and that's itーour first encounter.  
  
     Our friendship started one day in the cafeteria. I'm sitting all alone on a cafeteria table, since Momo and the others are busy with their paperwork that they forgot to do days before the deadline. I sat on my chair with my lunch, while holding a sketchbook and pencil. I've always dreamed to become an event organizer and an artist. I love designing and organizing! Interior designing, event organizing, hosting; I just love it!

     While I was busy sketching a venue of a garden wedding, I heard a familiar voice called my name.  
  
     "Hi, Mina!" I looked up. "I hope you still remember me." Jeongyeon said, standing in front of me.  
  
     "Yes! It's Yoo Jeongyeon, right?"  
  
     "Yes, you're right. I can see that you're alone so may I sit with you?"  
  
     Of course I let her. We sat there minding our own business when she glanced on my work and said a big and loud "wow" that really embarrassed me. She saw my "ugly" work, but she said it's beautiful. Starting from that day on, Jeongyeon and I became friendsーreally good friends. We shared our dreams, our secrets (I found out that she's a lesbian! And she found out that I'm bisexual), our hobbies, our favourite activities, and we almost have the same kind of stuff we like to do! We even talk about love and crushes. Jeongyeon was having this mad crush to her classmate-slash-friend. And God please forgive me for cursing, she's such a motherfucking coward. Me, and her friends, had to push her to the goddamn girl! But she gave up on her in the end. And as the days go by, I noticed that I was falling for her.  
  
     Fast forward. After a year, I haven't told her my feelings. I'm afraidーafraid of her answer to my confession. She's _Yoo Jeongyeon_! The university crush! Boy and girls are crazy for her. Her charisma is really high. And I'm just _the Myoui Mina_ who people share their secrets with, the Myoui Mina who is just a normal student with no other special talents, _and_ the Myoui Mina who never breaks any promise. There's nothing special to me so I did not bother confessing to Jeongyeon. So I played the best friend.

     Until one day, something surprising happened. Yoo Jeongyeon confessed to me in front of the public. She asked me if we can go out so I said yes and we did. We were in the park talking and taking picturesーwalking on the bricked road while eating her favourite dessert which is crepéーwhen a flash-mob danced in front of me. After the dance, Jeongyeon was there in the middle holding a bouquet of flowers, and a small bannerーbeing held by Momo and her girlfriendーbehind her that said "I love you, Myoui Mina". And she said all the cheesy lines she practiced overnight (really cute!).  
  
     "I love you, Mina."  
  
     And there my friends, I never felt so happy after hearing those words. I kept my cool. I don't want to jump up and down in front of people.  
  
     I covered my face with both hands to hide my huge grin.  
  
     "Will you be my girl?"  
  
     Me, who is shocked with the event, was completely overwhelmed! The girl I love is in front of me, asking me to be her girl.       
  
     There was a moment of silence, then I said the words that brought up a wide smile on her face.  
  
     "I love you too, Yoo Jeongyeon! And yes, I will be glad to be your girl."  
  
     I gave Jeongyeon a huge and tight embrace.  
  
     Being in a relationship with Jeongyeon made me discover a new side of her. You may see her as a "boyish" kind of girl because of her short blonde hair, the truth is she's really girly! Well not too girly. Surprising, really; she's so gentle, so fragile to touch, so delicate, so adorable, and soー _magnificent_.  
  
     If you're asking if we had sex, the answer is no. Jeongyeon and I are not into having sex for God's sake! Plus we're still in college that time. All we did was cuddles and kisses that I don't know how long and how many kisses we did.  
  
     Jeongyeon loves to tease and loves to tickle me. She loves to mess around with me, and how I love to see her smile and hear her sweet laughter. It's oddly satisfying! And I'm always the victim of her tricks. Her jokes are really boring but I find it odd that I find her jokes funny. Maybe because of love?  
  
     One of my favourite moments with her are our random dates and the days we spend our time together eating crepe. She really loves crepé! Crepé in the morning, noon, afternoon, and dinner! No day she doesn't eat crepé.  
  
     Walking around the park while holding hands, she would randomly call my name out of the blue once she saw a crepé stand or store and pulls me towards it. She's such a kid! And that is one of the reasons why I love her.  
  
     My favourite thing being with Yoo Jeongyeon is her adorable face when she's upset with me in an adorable manner:  
  
     It was three days after our 2nd Anniversary. It was raining really hard.  
  
     "Mina," she would call me in her authoritarian tone whenever she notice that I'm not listening to her. I couldn't help it; _her beauty is a distraction_. "You're not listening to me _again_!"  
  
     She pouted and turned her back away from me. I love it every time she pouts. Her adorable face, I just love it.  
  
     "I am listening." I said to her, pulling her back to me.  
  
     "No you're not..."  
  
     "I am!" I held both of her shoulders. "You were talking about your dream wedding. A garden wedding was it?"  
  
     She faced me. I kissed her forehead and let her head rest on my shoulder, as we cuddle up on the couch with a blanket that is warming us both from the cold weather, while our cup of cocoa are getting cold on the table. I caressed her blonde hair and we sat there in silence.  
  
     "Mina," she called, "in my wedding, I want white rose petals covering the red carpet while I walk to the arc. The design, the ark, all in white roses! And you will be there in front waiting for me. Promise me that you're the one that I will see in front, okay? Promise me that you will be the very first person I will see in front."  
  
     "Of course, I promise." I kissed her soft lips. "Your dream wedding will be fulfilled, Jeongyeon. I love you."  
  
     "I love you too, Mina."  
  
     And we kissed again, again, and again.  
  
  
     And today, her dreams are coming true. She's walking on the red carpetーcovered in white rose petalsーand I'm in front, waiting for her; just like what I promised.  
  
     A flower-crown on top of her golden hair, a white veil covering her face yet I can tell she is beautiful; her white wedding gown designed by the best tailor in Seoul, and the necklace that I gave her on our 2nd Anniversary. This wedding is perfectly planned and arranged for her. I want the best for her after allー _I want the best for the girl who made me the happiest person in the world._  
  
     "She's... she's taking breaths away." said by the person beside me.  
  
     "I agree, Nayeon. And seeing her makes me want to cry. I can't believe that we're finally inside a church! This is reallyー" I paused.  
  
     Nayeon patted my back when she notice my eyes start to water. I wiped the small tears away.  
  
     "Please don't say that. It makes me want to cry too."  
  
     We both giggled, but in the end Nayeon cried. She's going to get teased after this.  
  
     "You look great today, Mina." She said, wiping her tears away. "That white gown suits you."  
  
     "Thank you. You look great today too. But, the bride is a lot more beauteous than us." I said, looking at the beautiful blonde walking the isle.  
  
     Jeongyeon is steps away from us. And I want to take this time to thank Nayeon for everything, for being there for us.  
  
     "Thank you, Nayeon." I said to her. "For being there."  
  
     Nayeon looks at me with a wink. "Welcome, Mina."  
  
     Jeongyeon gave her last embrace to her family. Nayeon and I went to them and joined the embrace. There are cries in both families, giggles and giving their "I love you"s. Jeongyeon looked at me, smiling. I smiled back.  
  
     She held my hand; my heart skipped a pulse. Her hand is warm as always. I love this warmth. It's so calming.  
  
     Jeongyeon's eyesー _I love it_. Her sweet and soft lipsー _I love it_. Her gentle smileー _I love it_. Her adorable laughterー _I love it. I love everything about her_.  
  
     Flashbacks from the time when we kiss, the nights we rest on each other's arm, the days we laugh together, and the days we tell each other's I love you. Today brings back such joyful memories. I really want to cry now. It's really overwhelming.  
  
     I gave her a big and tight embrace. _God, how I really love this girl_! And today, today is the beginning of a new story. _Our new story, a new chapter_.  
  
     I released my embrace to her. "I love you so much, Jeongyeon." I said, smiling.  
  
     She smiled at me. "I love you too, Mina." She kissed me on my forehead.  
  
     Nayeon came and held Jeongyeon's hand, locking it with hers. I smiled and gave them a big embrace  
  
     "Take care of each other." I said with a tear, before the two proceeds to the ark.  
  
     I wiped my tears away. I sat beside Sana and Tzuyu, and the ceremony started.  
  
     " _I love her, I love her so much. But I am not the one for her_." I used to think and say to myself.  
  
     I love Jeongyeon. I have always love her. Now it's just a friendly love. Though, I may not be her first kiss and her first love (Nayeon is), but I'm her first girlfriend and her first heartbreak.  
  
     Sometimes, sweet relationships doesn't end up in weddings or some sorts. Like me and Jeongyeonーwe thought that the both of us will end up in a church with rings on our fingers.  
  
     It's the opposite.  
  
     It was Nayeon all along. I can confirm that first love never dies. Yes, Jeongyeon loved me, however I'm not the one for her.  
  
     Nayeon loved Jeongyeon since the very beginning. She couldn't tell Jeongyeon because of me; thinking that she and I are in a relationship due to our close friendship back in the past. Jeongyeon on the other hand couldn't tell her feelings to Nayeon, fearing she might not like her back (yes, Nayeon is the person Jeongyeon likes back in the past). Jeongyeon focused on her studies instead of giving a big deal out of her feelings to Nayeon; and next thing I knew we fell in love with each other. 2 years of relationship and we broke up though. The reason? Simple: _I'm not the one for her_ (I'm such an overthinker okay?). I know that I'm not the one for her. But to tell you the truth, I really love her, so does she. I personally told her to stop. Jeongyeon understands my reason. As much as she wants to keep the relationship going, she decided to end it for my sake. She doesn't want to end the relationship, so do I. But watching her not being with the person she's supposed to be with is making me feel so sad? Miserable? I don't know what's the correct term but I feel that way. It feels wrong, really. I want to make her happy, even if I have to sacrifice my love for her. I'm stupid right? It's okay, call me stupid. That's the truth anyway.  
  
     Sad thing is Jeongyeon and I are both planning to propose. _The both of us are secretly planning to propose to each other_. But I said the words that ended everything:  
  
     It was 2 months before our 3rd anniversary. Jeongyeon and I were in the rooftop of her family's studio building.  
  
     "I want to make you happy even if I need to sacrifice my love for you. _Let's stop this, Jeongyeon_. All this time I know I'm not the girl. I want you to be with the person who is meant for you. This is so wrong."  
  
     Jeongyeon disagreed.  
  
     "Are you not happy to be with me? Mina," she paused, "this is... this is breaking me right now..."  
  
     I broke into tears. I shouldn't be crying. I decided to end this. Why am I crying now? Why? I'm so stupid.  
  
     "I don't want to end this. I'm really happy to be with you. God, Mina!" She screamed, covering her face with her hands. "This is the hardest piece of shit I'm experiencing right now!"  
  
     Jeongyeon never curse, only if she's down, or angry. She cursed a lot that day.  
  
     Jeongyeon turns her back away from me and messed her hair. "Jesus Christ! This is suffocating!"  
  
     "I'm sorry. I have to do this. I must do this."  
  
     "Mina..." she faced me. Her eyes are starting to water. "This is fucking me up! I... I'm... _I was planning to propose to you_!"  
  
     "I was planning to propose too!" I shouted, with tears falling down my face. She went silent. "I was planning to propose! But God, Jeongyeon! I can't! I wanted to marry you. To be with you, to start a family with you after graduation! But this is so wrong!"  
  
     "This is fucking hard! Damn it!"  
  
     All I could do is cry and say the word sorry over and over again.  
  
     After a few months since our break-up, Jeongyeon and I went back being good friends. _No strings attached_. Everyone knew about my past with Jeongyeon and it's not a bother. I'm glad that Jeongyeon moved on. Me? Yes, I have. All I'm doing right now is reminisce the days of us being together and remembering the feeling of being in love with her. It brings back such good memories.  
  
     Jeongyeon and Nayeon became a couple after graduating in college. I was there to see Yoo Jeongyeon confessed to herーin front of the ceremony. How embarrassing at the same time sweet. I was happy that finally she ended up with her first love. There is a huge difference when Jeongyeon is with me and Jeongyeon with Nayeon. Jeongyeon's smile and aura is different. It's more lively and warm with Nayeon. Nayeon knew between me and Jeongyeon, and there is no hard feelings between us.  
  
     Jeongyeon and Nayeon had a 4 years relationship, and Nayeon decided to propose to her on their 5th anniversary. I was there to see it (Nayeon asked for my help) and I was overjoyed.  
  
     "You may now kiss the bride!" The priest said, cutting me off from my thoughts.  
  
     Nayeon held the hands of her wife and met each other's lips. I could see a tear run down on Jeongyeon's face. I shed a tear and another one until I'm really crying. You can call it tears of joy.  
  
     _It's over. It's finally over._  
  
     The reception area is in a building that is located near a cliff, and is hosted by me of course. We said our thanks to the couple, showed a video presentation, and told our stories with them.  
  
     "I know Jeongyeon since we were kids," Momo said. "I will always be the one who she will tell first about her love life and crushes. She had this huge crush on Nayeon since high school, even in college! But because she's a coward, she did not tell Nayeon her true feelings. Her friends had to push her but no avail. After months, she ended up with someone else. And that someone else is the best wedding organizer and artist, one of my best friends, Nayeon's workmate, and the one who made Jeongyeon's wedding come true, Myoui Mina."  
  
     I stand up when Momo called my name. Everyone clapped their hands and I sat back.  
  
     "Mina, in behalf of the Im family and Yoo family, and the newlyweds, I thank you for being with Jeongyeon when she's down. I thank you for being such a big help to the both of them. And thank you for making her dream wedding come true. Thank you so much, Mina."  
  
     I gave her a thumbs up.  
  
     The food was serve afterwards. The food preparation was all planned by me. The food and dessert are Jeongyeon's and Nayeon's favourite. You got that right, crepé!  
  
     I went to the balcony after eating.  
  
     Going out, I met the cold night breeze.  
  
     If I did not broke up with Jeongyeon, what will happen? Will she still be happy? Who knows, it's all in the past. If we did not broke up, then this wedding won't happen. This amazing and joyful event won't happen. I won't be one of the best event organizer, artist, and idol if I did not broke up with Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon won't be an actor, she always dreamed to be one (acting is not my liking just so you know).  
  
     After my relationship with Jeongyeon, I did not seek for love. I focused on my dream. And Nayeon and the others starts telling me to start looking for a boy or a girl to court with. Blind dates, random rendezvous with strangers, they did all of them! I'm not ready to be in a relationship again, I think. Now? I don't know. I guess I'm still not ready.  
  
     "The wedding went well." I saw Jeongyeon behind me that disturbed me from my thoughts.  
  
     "Jeongyeon,"  
  
     Jeongyeon went beside me. She took a deep breath and exhaled.  
  
     "Thank you, Mina."  
  
     I giggle. "You're welcome. I'm glad that I am able to fulfill your dreams and _I kept my promise_. I'm there in front waiting for _you_. Just like what I promised 6 years ago."  
  
     Jeongyeon laughed gently. "You really did. You're the first person I saw. Myoui Mina, the girl who will never break promises. Someday, you might find the one for you." Jeongyeon said, winking at me.     
  
     I rolled my eyes. "Oh how I wish."  
  
     "Who knows? Maybe your _the one_ is someone in the party. She, or he, might be within the crowd. Have you eyed someone yet?" She asked.  
  
     I chuckled. "Stop it. I don't have time to eye on someone."  
  
     "Uhuh, there you go again. Us girls have time for that." She said. "Do we have to assign random people to be your date again just like what we did all these years?"  
  
     "Please stop!"    
  
     There she goes again, teasing me.  
  
     "Okay, I won't tease you. It's time for you to take a break and seek love though. You reached your dream already. What's missing is love."  
  
     I groaned and she pats my head. Silence and the sound of the waves hitting the cliff can be heard.  
  
     "Oh, before I forgot," I took a small envelope from my handbag. I gave the envelope to her and she accepted it with a questionable look on her face. "A wedding gift for you and Nayeon."  
  
      Jeongyeon opened the envelop and gasped.  
  
     "Oh my God, Mina!" She exclaimed. "This is too much! A car and a rest-house in Jeju? I cannot accept this!"  
  
     "It's from me and my family in Japan. They can't make it today so take it as an apology."  
  
    "Mina, Iー"  
  
    "Please, just accept it."  
  
    "Thank you." Jeongyeon gave me a hug. I hugged her back, tightly.  
  
     I released her from my embrace and stared into her eyes while saying: "I love you Jeongyeon."  
  
     "I know. I love you too. But our _I love you_ is different now from before, right?"  
  
    The two of us giggled.  
  
     "I'm jealous," Nayeon said arriving. "If you're doing this to make me jealous or make this as my punishment for eating your crepé, I'm sorry."  
  
     "I'm stealing her away if you hurt her or if you try to cheat on her." I joked.  
  
     Nayeon placed her hand on Jeongyeon's waist, and hugged Jeongyeon. "Not happening! Because I vowed not to."  
  
     We heard a cheerful sound from the crowd inside. Nayeon and Jeongyeon grabbed my hand and we walked to the balcony door.  
  
     "The Wedding Bouquet is starting!" Sana shouted repeatedly while running around. "It's starting! Tzuyu! Where are you? The Wedding Bouquet is starting! Tzuyu!"  
  
     We giggled.  
  
     "Is she already drunk?" I ask. "She's full of energy."  
  
     "She's just excited for the Wedding Bouquet. She's desperate to tie a knot with Tzuyu after all. She's been asking me for worldly advice. She's planning to propose to Tzuyu but ended up being a chicken. God, she's such a coward." Jeongyeon replied.  
  
     "Says the girl who is not." I smirked.  
  
     Nayeon laughed. "Last time, you did not join the Wedding Bouquet in Momo and Dahyun's wedding, right?" She asked me.  
  
     "I was the host remember?"  
  
     "Then you should join this time!" Nayeon shouted. I'm against it so I had to say no, but these two stubborn newlyweds made me give in at the end.  
  
     Girls and boys are gathered on the dance floor. Wedding Bouquet is a family tradition of the Im Family. Whoever catches both bouquets (may you be both girls or both boys) they will end up together. If a girl catches one bouquet but no one caught the other, it means your _the one_ is somewhere around the world. What a strange and ridiculous tradition, right? It happened to Jeongyeon and Nayeon in Dahyun and Momo's wedding though, the tradition I mean. Now look, they're married now. Based on my observation, there is a 40% chance that the aim of this tradition is true. I've seen a lot who catched those bouquets ended up happy, but it doesn't really make me believe that this tradition is real. I have doubts, okay? Though, I don't believe things like this I have to participate.  
  
     Jeongyeon is holding her bouquet while standing on the stage, and turns her back from us. After the count of three, she threw her bouquet and I caught it without effort. Everyone clapped. I even heard Sana groan. Then, Nayeon threw her bouquet without any warning.  
  
    The bouquet flew in slow motion.  
  
    ' _Please fell on the floor. Please fell on the floor. I'm not ready._ ' I said to myself.  
  
     My eyes followed the bouquet and a girl beside me caught it. I sighed.  
  
     "Why do I feel disappointed? I don't believe in things like this. Andー" I stopped mumbling when I saw the girl smiling brightly while looking at the bouquet. She's shorter than me! It makes her look cute. She looks like a little kid. She had beautiful eyes andーwowーsuch cute smile. I think she's Nayeon's cousin?  
  
     Everyone clapped and some whistled. There are "oohs" and squeals from girls.  
  
     The girl and I both made eye contact, and I saw how her face flushed.  
  
     "Uh... hi?" I said awkwardly.  
  
     "Hello,"  
  
     I offered her a hand-shake.  
  
     "My name is Myoui Mina. May I know your name?"  
  
     She accepted my offer.  
  
     "My name is Son Chaeyoung. It's nice to meet you, Miss Mina."  
  
     I smiled. "Mina is fine. May I call you Chaeyoung?"  
  
     She nods.  
  
     Jeongyeon might be right. Maybe my _the one_ is within the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> I got fed up and deleted my previous ao3 account. I'm not fully back on writing yet but I decided to republish this JeongMi first. I hope you like this fanfic of the great Trashy-Authornim! This fanfic is also in Asianfanfics (I planned this fanfic before that Jollibee add. It so happens that I published this after it went viral) I might change this "angsty" one-shot to a full fanfic,a and I might really let Jeongyeon and Mina end up together.


End file.
